


Apodyopsis

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eye Sex, M/M, getting turned on by shame, it's wrong, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: ApodyopsisA-po-de-op-sisverb1. The act of mentally undressing another person.





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a cute idea at the time.

It always took two to tango. Neither of them was stupid, no. They both noticed, how could they not.

 

It was going on, back and forth for weeks. Surprisingly enough, Carl was the first. He stared Negan down, the look on his face that of a zoned out teenager with anything-but-innocent thoughts on his mind. He chewed his thumbnail, watching Negan lay in bed, propped against the headboard as he read a book.

 

It started innocently enough in his head. Negan looks good in reading glasses. Negan looks pretty good in casual clothes, are those flannel PJ pants? He looked good when he got out of the shower. He has quite a few tattoos. I wonder if they taste different than the rest of his skin. What does the rest of him taste like?

 

And soon enough, Carl was excusing himself to shut in in the bathroom, splashing his face with water and palming himself through his jeans, ashamed. The shame went away after the next few times, the next few times he pictured Negan naked, pictured him above him, wondered how comfortable his bed would be while he was getting screwed into it, even if he was a virgin.

 

Negan was next. He was calmer about it, didn’t excuse himself. The passing thoughts were casual, and easily marked up to spending so much time with the kid, but sooner rather than later, the man wondered why Carl wore so many layers. Wondered what he looks like with just one - or none - and if he’d be more comfortable. Maybe he’d be comfortable as a cock-warmer- Or in the bed period. Has Carl ever been with a man? Well, he'd damn well fucking love to be the first, show him the ropes, figuratively and literally.

 

Negan didn’t feel shame. He saw the boy staring at him, watching him the same way. Could feel his eyes on him, but never said a word. He knew Carl could feel his eyes. He’d get red, ears warm, and he’d rush to the bathroom just moments later and stay in there for far-too-long, and Negan maybe just fuckin’ enjoyed knowing how wrong Carl felt for it. Carl enjoyed how wrong it felt too, wanted to feel just how right giving in would be.


End file.
